Breaking In
by Satashi
Summary: While Touya is away with their father, Sakura's house is broken into. After Scaring the thief away a scared and crying Sakura calls the one person who can make her feel better.....Syaoran.
1. Night Shift

A 16 year old Sakura smiled to herself as she snuggled up deeper in her bed. Extra blankets kept her comfortably warm and a body pillow kept her company. Sighing happily she closed her eyes and prepared to sleep for the night. Tomorrow was Saturday. She had planned to go to the park with Syaoran. Of course, he didn't know about it yet. He would find out he was taking her tomorrow. Her smile took an evil turn as she planned on making him carry her bags if they went shopping for winter cloths. It was supposed to snow tonight. She always did love the snow. 

Breaking in   
By:   
** Satashi**

Sakura's eyes snapped open. There were noises coming from downstairs. No one should be home. Touya had gone with their father on one of his trips. Sakura sat up in her bed and listened closely. Someone was defiantly in her house. ' _Okay..calm down. think about this... He can't hurt you.... Just use a Clow card and....that's it_!' 

Sakura looked over at her drawer and it opened to her command. The book of cards hovered over to her and she took it in her hands. Kero would be of no help. He didn't wake up until morning. Ever. 

She fingered the Windy card and turned it over in her hand. "Oh key which holds the power of darkness, show thy true form before me.... I ,Sakura, Order you under contract! RELEASE!" Light flooded the room and the magical circle came under her feet. "Windy, fly through my house and turn on all the lights." 

Wind gently raised Sakura's hair and blew from under her door. Soon lights flooded on and Sakura closed her eyes from the sudden brightness. Just as she suspected the noise paused and then sounds like it was running. 

When the main body of Windy returned Sakura thanked it and sat down on her bed, nervous. "I can't use magic on a person... I could really hurt them...." She pulled her knees to her chest. "Hoooeeee........" She hugged herself like that for a full minuet before looking across her room and seeing the pink cell phone Tomoyo had given her. Syaoran had one to, only green. Tomoyo chose the color of purple. "Should I call him?" She asked herself aloud. "He might be mad if I disturb him this late..... Maybe Tomoyo-chan?.....No, she's at another friend's house...." She eyed the phone once more. 

~**~ 

Syaoran awoke to the sound of his cell ringing. The first ring had mearly woken him up, the second made him scramble into his living room, tripping a few times, to answer it. "Syaoran Des." 

"..Syaoran?" 

"Sakura!? Are you okay? Is it a Clow card? Are you crying!? Where are you!?" He scrambled to get into some cloths while he waited on her reply. Tripping once more he pulled on some sweat pants and scrambled into a shirt. 

"Sy-Syaoran.... someone broke into my house..." She sniffed. Seemed like she's finally breaking down. She sniffed again and started to cry. "I was " sniff. "so scared...." 

"All right, calm down...Is he still there?" Syaoran opened his balcony window and jumped from it. He landed with a thump and started to run, still talking. 

"N-no.... I used the windy card to turn on all the lights....he ran..." 

Syaoran frowned at the steam coming from his breath. It was to cold to be running at two in the morning like this. "Sakura, I'm on my way now. Should I sneak in your window?" 

"Please... I'm to scared to leave my room... What if he came back?.." She sniffed again. "I can't use magic on someone else! I feel so powerless...." 

Syaoran quickened his pace. "I'll be there in a minuet." 

"...okay...." 

"Take it easy..." He jumped a fence and cut across somebody's yard. "I can see your house. Its okay. Open your window." 

Sakura nodded even though he couldn't see her and opened her window just like he asked. A few moments later he leapt through and Sakura hugged him tightly. "Syaoran...." 

The chestnut brown haired boy clicked off his phone and tossed it on her bed. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, whispering into hr ear. "Its okay... I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you... I promise....shhhhhh.... Its okay..." 

Sakura took her face from his chest and looked up into his eyes. "Thanks for coming.... I'm sorry for calling you so late...." 

"It's early now." He joked, wiping her tears. "And on top of that, I don't care what time it is. If your ever in trouble give me a call. And if anything gets to rough just fly away and come get me. That's what I'm here for..." 

She took his hand and placed her forehead against his chest. "Thanks.... I know I must look pathetic right now..." 

' _You never look pathetic, Sakura...._' Syaoran thought quickly on what he should do. "You want me to make sure he's gone?" 

"........" 

"Just sit right here." He said, leading her to her bed. If I see anyone I'll knock him out! Aren't I a nice guy?" 

Sakura giggled lightly. "Be careful." 

"Always am." Syaoran smiled lightly to her before walking to her door and opening it. The hall lights were on and he proceeded to check every room before getting to the front door. It was slightly open. The guy must of panicked and forgot to close it on his way out. Syaoran closed it silently with a frown on his face. With a twist of a nob a deadbolt lock slid into place and the door was secure. After checking the house one last time he went back to Sakura's room. 

"Anything?" She ask, looking up at him like a scared kitten. 

Syaoran thought a while before answering her. " Your T.V. was unplugged and looked like it was moved a little bit, if you have a VCR its gone now." 

Sakura looked down at her feet. "We didn't have a VCR in the livingroom, it's built into the T.V." 

"Ah... Well nothing was missing since I last came here then." 

She nodded and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "What if he came in here....? What if he tried to kill me?.....What if he...if he..." Tears came to her eyes again and she let her head rest on her knees, crying. 

"Hey, hey...." Syaoran sat beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Its okay... its okay...." 

"Oh, Syaoran..." She broke her form and hugged him again, pushing him back and basically laying on him while crying on his chest. 

Not knowing what to do he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered to her softly. Soon her sobs turned to sniffles and hiccups and then soft breathing. "Sakura.....?" She whispered softly. "Sakura....." No answer. Syaoran sighed to himself and pulled his legs onto the bed and laid there with Sakura half laying on top of him. His shirt was wet from her tears and the cold from the once open window circled him. After a few minuets he pulled Sakura's covers over them and tossed and extra pillow at her light switch, turning it off. 

' _Well I never thought I'd be in this situation_.' He thought to himself as he still ran his hands through her hair. ' _Here I am.... laying in Sakura's bed with her on top of me....but she cried herself to sleep...._.' He let out a long sigh. ' _Oh well, at least she's okay..._' He looked down at her sleeping face. Her face was slightly red around her eyes and her cheeks were flushed from crying. '_If anyone hurts her.....I will personally kill them slowly._' 

~**~ 

Sakura woke up slowly from her sleep. Slowly she remembered what happened last night, and why she was laying on something that wasn't her body pillow....more like someone. 

"Ohayo...." 

Sakura jumped slightly and turned to the speaker. "Sy-Syaoran! ...." She took a breath. "You scared me." 

"Sakura...Can't breath..." 

Sakura looked down and realized she was sitting on his stomach. Blushing slightly she slid off and looked at him. "How long you been awake?" 

"Since you called last night.." 

Sakura looked down. "Oh...." 

Syaoran sat up and smiled at her reassuringly. "Its okay." 

"Arigato." 

"No problem..." 

Both looked away from each other after making eye contact. Both sat on her bed, not knowing exactly what to do or say. Finally Syaoran's stomach decided to speak for him and growled. 

"Hungry?" She smiled at him. 

Syaoran put one hand behind his head. "I could eat." His face had a grin on it. 

"I'll cook you something, come on." She took his hand and pulled him out of bed. A small blush painted her face as she lead him downstairs and parted at the door. "Can you bring in the paper, Syaoran, please?" 

Syaoran nodded and walked outside. When he came back in he was smiling and read the headline out loud. "Thief captured after running blindly out in front of a police man. After confessing, he was place din jail last night at 3:00 A.M." 

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled after it sunk in. "I guess I don't have to worry anymore then, ne?" 

Syaoran smirked. "I would of kicked his butt anyway." 

"Oh sure." 

"Really!" 

~~**~~   
Like it? Hate it? Let me know! No, this isn't finished yet. I should have 2 more parts to it. Check back in a day for the update. It will have more mushy S&S and a faint touch of seriousness. Here is a teaser: 

Syaoran fell into the snow from a blow to hte back of his head. When he got up he heard a laughing Sakura from behind a tree. A few seconds later another snowball was thrown, hitting him in the chest. '_ Oh that's it'_ He thought, makeing a snowball.   
'_Let's see how you like this down your shirt..._ ' 


	2. Snow Day

Before hand: Lots of mush a the begining but gets kinda serious at the end. This part also includes my usal P.O.V. battle. This part is Rated 'R' for content and violence. You have been forwarned. 

~~**~~ 

Syaoran looked out the window from the livingroom. Snow covered the ground, at least a foot deep. He used to not like the snow, it was always to cold for his likings. But now things were different. He had come to appreciate it. He had his first snowball fight when he was twelve, and has enjoyed the snow ever since....even if he still thought it was unnatural to get that cold. 

"Hey, Sakura...?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Lets go outside?" 

"Hm." 

** Breaking In**   
** By: Satashi**   
** Part 2**

Syaoran fell into the snow from a blow to the back of his head. When he got up he heard a laughing Sakura from behind a tree. A few seconds later another snowball was thrown, hitting him in the chest. ' Oh that's it' He thought, making a snowball. 'Let's see how you like this down your shirt... ' 

Syaoran leapt into the tree that Sakura was hiding behind and landed with a hard thump. With a little added effort he caused most of the snow to rain down upon his unsuspecting victim. When the snow was still again and Sakura picked herself up Syaoran jumped beside her and racked the snow into her Shirt, getting s shriek from her. 

"Syaoran!" Her face flushed deep red. "That was mean!' 

"Hey....All's fair in love and war." 

Sakura pounced him playfully and rubbed snow in his face. "So where's this war at, huh?" 

Syaoran grinned and rolled over on top of her. "No war, just my undying love to you." He muffled snow in her face, getting a cross between a laugh and a giggle. 

When she got her chance, Sakura pushed up and fell on top of him, covering him in snow from both sides with long sweeps of her arms. "And since when did you love me?" 

Syaoran rolled once again and pinned her down. "Since...... I don't know, when I was twelve?" 

Sakura smiled brightly up at him. "And your just now telling me?" 

"I forgot what I was doing at the time...." 

"Oh." She lifted her head and brushed his lips lightly. "Now that we got that settled...." Quickly she jerked her hand back and pushed snow in his face, laughing and getting away from him. 

"Oh now your really going to get it!" Syaoran laughed as he got up and chased her. 

~**~ 

"I'm freezing...." Syaoran complained as he walked back into her house and kicked his shoes off. 

"Your freezing?" Sakura answered him mocking anger. "Your the one who put snow down my shirt!" 

Syaoran grinned and pulled her close to him. "Want help getting it out? He asked, mocking a dramatic tone that he heard in a soap opera Sakura had made him watch with her. 

"Oh, bad boy." She thumped his chest and pulled out of his embrace. "You'll get some attention after we change." She hopped up the stairs, followed by a smirking Syaoran. 

"I have cloths here?" 

"Yep." Sakura opened her closet door and rummaged through them. "This shirt is yours....these pants....this shirt..this one...this and this one... these two....another pair of pants.." 

"So is this why your cloths are in my closet?" 

Sakura shrugged and tossed him some cloths. "When we go after Clow cards you either change into your costume here or me over at your house." 

"Hey." Syaoran said, taking slight offence. "You dress in costumes, I Wear a ceremonial outfit." 

"Hai, hai." Sakura breathed, pushing him out of her room. "Get changed in the bathroom, I'll meet you down stairs." 

Syaoran looked hurt. "I thought I was going to get attention..." He turned to leave but Sakura hit him on his butt, causing a blush to appear on his face. 

" I said after." 

~*Later that night*~ 

Sakura laid against Syaoran's chest as the y lay on the couch watching T.V. Each drank from a warm cup of hot chocolate and chatted endlessly about nothing in particular. 

"I still can't believe they caught that criminal right after leaving here!" 

"Yeah, stroke of luck for us... How did he get in anyway?" 

Sakura looked down at her cup. "Maybe I forgot to lock the doors?" 

"No, I could get in with a credit card if I wanted to." 

Sakura tilted her head back and looked up at him. "Really?" 

Syaoran kissed her forehead playfully. "If the deadlock wasn't in." 

"Ahhhh...." She moved her head so it was resting against his collar bone. "You know.... I was wondering when we would get together.." 

"After worrying about being rejected for so long it just kinda slipped out... like it was natural." 

"Yeah...." 

"Oiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!" Both jerked their heads to the staircase. "What're you doing here, brat!?" Kero flew over to them and stared into his face. "I go to Tomoyo's for a few hours and you show up! 

Syaoran glared at him "I've been here all day, thank you very much!" 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah really!" 

"And just what Are you doing here now?" 

Syaoran placed his cup down, then wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "I'm hugging Sakura as she lays on me, what does it look like?" His voice was cool, as if he was telling him the weather. 

"You...you..." 

"Kero-chan, wait!" Sakura scolded. "I don't mind." 

Kero's face went into shock. "Na-niiiii!?" 

Sakura smiled and titled her head to kiss him on the neck. "He told me he loves me!" She announced happily. 

Kero looked ready to faint. "Sakura....and the brat..... a couple..." He sighed. "How could I miss this!?" Suddenly it clicked. "Now that you mention it, Sakura did have a dream a few days ago... sounded like she was moaning..." 

Sakura's face turned dark red and Syaoran looked at Kero , interested "Oh really?" 

Kero nodded, not making the connection just yet. "She was squirming all over the bed, Woke me up to. I thought a Clow card had her..." 

"Kero-chan!" She could feel her ears burn. 

"She let out this gasp and mumbled something... like.. Sy..shao...Syaoran--......" Kero's eyes went wide. "Syaoran!?!?!" 

Sakura slammed her drink down and leapt up at him. "How could you!?" 

"How could I!? How could You!?" Kero slipped from her grasp and flew up, dodging a jumping Sakura. Syaoran was still laughing, now turning red from lack of air. He laughed all the time as Sakura toppled over most stuff in the livingroom, kitchen, dinning room, and back to where Syaoran was. 

Taking a deep breath Syaoran steadied himself and stood up, breathing in heavily to calm his nerves. "Sa-" He took once last deep breath to steady himself. "Sakura....." 

Sakura stopped chasing Kero and stood in front of him, looking down. Syaoran could easily tell she was red. "I...." She began. 

"Are the cutest thing I know." Syaoran finished for her. 

Looking up slowly Sakura saw the smile on his face and the silent laughter in his eyes. "Hooooeee......" 

Syaoran chuckled and hugged her. " Don't ever change, All right?" He hugged her lightly. 

"Hoe....?" She looked up at him. "Aren't you mad or something?" 

"No...why should I be?" He chuckled. "So....was I any good?" 

"Syaoran!" She pushed him away playfully and turned around. "You just want details!" 

"No, that's not true!" He said, grinning. 

' All right then, your turn to be embarrassed....' Sakura turned back and faced him. "I'll give you one hint. It had strawberries and whip cream..." She closed her eyes, holding back a laugh. 

Thump. 

"Syaoran? Syaoran?" She opened her eyes to see him laying on the floor with a trickle of blood from his nose. "Geeze, your so shy..." She pulled him up and onto the couch. "Can't even take a simple joke..." 

~**~ 

"Ughnnn..." Syaoran sat up and looked around. 

"Your up." 

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked and looked into the face of Sakura. "Uh, yeah....what happened?" 

"Oh, nothing. You hungry?" 

"Uh, I guess." 

"Well, good, 'cause I made dinner while you were...napping." 

"All right." He stood and walked over to the table and sat to the left of a happy Kero, who was eating a piece of cake. A rather large one at that. 

Kero made eye contact with him when Syaoran sat. " I'm giving you a chance..." He said quietly so Sakura wouldn't hear. " Treat her right, okay?" 

Syaoran nodded. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. 

~**~ 

"You sure this is okay?" Syaoran asked as he stared at the bed. 

"I trust you, Syaoran." Sakura replied. "I know you would never do anything to me, besides I don't want you to sleep on the couch, that 'd be rude." 

"..... If you say so." Slowly he walked over and laid in her bed next to her. The lights were already off and the room was dark, but he could feel her arms wrap around him. 

"Syaoran...?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel safe with you like this..." 

Syaoran smiled gently to her, although she could barely make out the features on his face. "I love you so much ,Sakura..." 

" And I love you, to....." She kissed him softly and pulled him so he was facing her on his side. They continued to kiss like that, each softly touching each other's faces and sides and backs. Sakura let out a tiny moan when Syaoran deepened the kiss and responded to it instantly. She slid her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers down his spine, giving him shivers at the touch. After a few moments they broke the kiss with a thin trail of saliva connecting them for a second longer. 

"Wow..." She breathed, getting her breath back. 

"Yeah." He agreed, also taking in a breath. 

"I like it." 

"Me to." 

They kissed again. 

~*Syaoran's P.O.V.*~ 

Darkness enters my vision as I leave the dream I was having. Something didn't feel right to me. The bundle that was Sakura shifts slightly and I free myself from her arms. Something wasn't right. Then I felt it. Clow Card. I hold my hand out in front of me and my sword appears.   
I didn't really feel like fighting, but I could sense something that I didn't like. It was in the house. And that meant I would probably have to involve Sakura in this fight. I didn't like doing that unless I had to. 

' Better go ahead and wake her.... ' I told myself. I shake her slightly and she stirs. Another shake and she sits up, rubbing her eyes. 

"Wha...?" She ask, looking at me weird, then she sees my sword. 

"Shh." I hush before walking over to her door and opening it slightly. Its was probably downstairs. "You feel it?" I ask in a hushed whisper. 

"Un..." Sakura nodded as she climbed out of her bed and stood. She fingered her necklace and pulled it out. "Oh key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true power unto me... RELEASE!" The key grew before our eyes and became the sealing wand. 

"Sakura.... Let me borrow The Shadow, and The Shot Cards." 

Sakura nodded and pulled two cards from the air. "Cards, grant my wish and lend thy power unto Syaoran." The name 'Sakura' Vanishes from the cards and Syaoran's name in embedded in its place. 

I took the cards and placed the shadow card on my sword. "Shadow, conceal my body and grant me stealth." I could feel my shadow raised up and literly engulfed me, making me invisible. "Sakura, follow me." I open the door all the way and walk out, careful to make as little noise as possible. 

I take Sakura's hand so she could tell where I was. We both walk down the stairs and I silently stop her before entering the visible path into the main part of the house. 

Almost right in front of the door stood a Wolf looking creature. It came no higher than my knee and it changed from orange to blue to purple to red and many different colors before starting the cycle over again. I sensed the power of it and a name came before me. 

Soul. 

I raise the shot card in front of me and toss it lightly into the air, catching it with the tip of my sword. "SHOT!" The wolf creature looks up suddenly, just before being blasted through the door. Literly. The beast flew straight threw it, not hurting the door at all. "Damn." I curse, revealing my form again. "Lets go, Sakura." 

She nods and we run to the door, unlock and open it. Soul waits for us in the street, crouched down and jumped onto me right as my feet hit the cold concrete. I slide several yards, followed by a small trail of blood. The snow bites into my skin as the ride eat through my thin shirt. When I could stand again I ripped the remainder of my shirt off and got into a battle position, wearing only sweat pants. 

Sakura had already taken the next move, using Dash to make her way to my side, grab me, and pull me away from the next attack. When we stop the sudden movement she instantly pulls a different card. "Watery, make snow and freeze our oponet!" 

The water spirit comes from the card and breaths snow onto Soul. The snow around us gathers as well and encircles the beast, freezing and then shattering. The wolf was not effected in the least. 

"Fire, head my call and burn my oponet!" I yell, pointing my sword a the wolf. One of my wards burns and fire strikes forth and makes contact, hurting it only a little. 

Soul leaps forward at Sakura, who raises her arm to block only to have it bitten into and forcing her to yell out in pain. Once she gets her bearings straight she pulls a card with her free hand and shouts the name "POWER!" Soul's 'eyes' go wide and Sakura punches it with her left hand. 

Soul flies toward me and I run to it, neatly slicing a huge gash into its side. "Seal it!" 

Sakura nods and holds her staff one handed. Her right hand hangs limp with blood dripping from her delicate fingers. "Return to the guise you were meant to be— Syaoran!" 

I turn just in time to be tackled yet again, this time with all four paws with claws on them and a bite to the neck. I feel the scream leave my lips and my eyes glaze over. 

"CLOW CARD!" 

I am vaigly aware of the thing leaving its place on top of my body. The card was sealed and it flies around, honoring both of us as its masters. It finally lands on my chest. 

"Syaoran!? Syaoran!!!!!!" 

I smile at her wryly before passing out. I could feel my body go numb just as Sakura screams my name once more. 

~**~ 

"...--oming to now.." 

Syaoran blinks a few times before looking around. Tomoyo was to his right and Sakura was to his left. Kero floated above him, looking very tired. 

"Wh...a.....t.....?" 

"Shhh.... Don't talk." Tomoyo stated before walking out of the room. 

"Syaoran? You okay?" 

"Sa....ku..ra?" 

"How do you feel?" 

".....Dead....." 

Sakura smiled lightly. "You almost were... When you passed out I called Tomoyo to come help us. Your in her house now. Some doctors fixed you up and Kero did some healing spell on you to make the pain less..... are you okay?" Tears welled into her eyes, threatening to spill out. "Hurt anywhere?" 

"I'm...fine..really." 

Kero sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I slept through that. By the time I got out there, the battle was already over...." 

Syaoran chuckled lightly, and winced at the pain it caused him. "Seems so..." He took a breath. "How long will I be like this?" 

Kero thought about it for a second. "Sixteen deep gashes on your chest and stomach, a large one on your neck, bad scratches and cuts to your back..... I'd say a few months if you were a normal human being. With your magic and healing spells from me and Sakura I'd say you'll be bed ridden for about three days, walking around tiredly for two days, being normal for a day, and then perfectly fine." 

"Ah... sounds fun...." 

Tomoyo walked back in the room, holding a clip board. "Hey, Syaoran. My personal doctors worked on you, so you shouldn't be in much ,if any pain with the help of Kero-chan here. You feel okay?" 

"Yeah... I guess.....thanks, Tomoyo. " 

"Don't mention it." 

Sakura took his hand. " I'll be by myself for three more days, I'll take care of you." She smiled lightly. "And don't you dare try to say no or I'll make it so you have to!" 

Syaoran smiled up at her. "All right, how can I refuse such a nice offer?" 

"Still, I'm surprised you got that card..." Kero said, thinking aloud. "Soul is a special card that usually doesn't get hurt that easily...." 

"So that's why Syaoran still got attacked after wounding it so much?" Sakura ask, looking at him. 

"Yeah.... " Kero's face brightened. "But the good news is that Soul is very territorial, so no other Clow cards should be around for a good two weeks!" 

"All right, finally some good news." 

"Oh hush up." Sakura told Syaoran playfully before kissing his forehead. "When your healed I'll give you some more good news." 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "That an offer?" 

~~**~~   
Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I don't know why I put the battle in there, call it writer's block. I just _had_ to write, but couldn't think of anything to put in, edsept for a battle. Look for my next 'fic, "Driving Lessons" Its full of humor and S&S romance. It'll be kinda a sequal to this story. As always, if this story touched your heart or made you think, or if you just thought "KKKAAAAWWWAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!" Then please review ^_^ 


End file.
